


The Dragon of Beacon

by alfonso_rd_38



Series: Poncho's Universe [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfonso_rd_38/pseuds/alfonso_rd_38
Summary: The World of Bloody Evolution... a damaged world, whose Balance has been lost because of the pain of a woman, Now, eons later, the hour of the return of the Gods draws near, and the war between Salem and Ozma will be decided thanks to the simplest soul, or that's what was supposed to happen, yet apparently, Fate has decided that Ozma might need a little... help.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Original Character(s), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Poncho's Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016574
Kudos: 2





	1. The Tricolor Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I uploaded an old version of this chapter, It's Fixed now

_ "Creation sings, the universe dances." That reality is known to some, and in a universe where the song is distorted, where a simple soul will play the most critical note, The Guardian of Everything shall become the fan that will feed the flame of the simplest soul. _

* * *

**_Aura Research Center, the City of Atlas, Kingdom of Atlas._ **

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

"Honestly? It was far more impressive to see her live. I must say Miss Schnee was considerably more proficient than expected."

**Those were the words of the guest of the researcher who was testing Weiss Schnee. The researcher was an ordinary man with brown hair, a round face, and rectangular-rimmed glasses, wearing, as usual, a white lab coat covering a blue dress shirt and the top of his black pants, with black shoes completing his outfit.**

"Well, I have to say that with the generous funds Jacques Schnee granted us for letting him use our facilities to test his daughter, our research will be able to bear fruit."

"Yes, Jacques seems to be like that. He'll throw money away to remove any obstacles. Anyway, I guess I'll go now, I'll be waiting for a copy of your findings as soon as..."

"And what are you doing here?"

**Said Weiss Schnee as she reached the Control Room, interrupting the visitor.**

"Well, Miss Sneeze, I know you're aware of what I do."

**Replied said visitor, who was dressed in a dark green tuxedo jacket covering his white dress shirt, and again the top of his crimson pants, black dress shoes finishing off the, undoubtedly tacky attire.**

"Antagonizing Father, that's what you do! You're a scoundrel and a bad man who..."

**Weiss replied to his polite remark in an aggressive and indignant tone, especially after the derogatory nickname he used to address her, preventing him from responding by carrying on.**

"Now, I want to know what you're doing here. My father assured me that this test would be private."

**The young man smiled at the heiress, bearing the brunt of her contempt as he said.**

"And so it was, your 'performance' was witnessed just by the researchers - that is, us - and was recorded for Jacques to watch at his leisure, and let me tell you that it was a far more impressive performance than the ones you've performed singing, dear Miss Sneeze."

**Of course, as he said that, he offered a handkerchief to Weiss, who took it rudely and wiped the blood from her eye and face. Yet, the visitor only looked at the researcher next to him before waving with two fingers and moving towards the exit, completely ignoring the angry Miss Schnee.**

* * *

**_???? Research Lab, the City of Atlas, Kingdom of Atlas, A couple of days later._ **

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

**Said a man as he saw his companion. This man had black hair with white temples, blue eyes, and a strong bearing, dressed in an immaculate white uniform with bright blue and red tie, so General James Ironwood, General of the Army and Headmaster of the Atlas Combat Academy told someone, who replied.**

"You already know the answer to that question, James, sorry, General."

**Said companion, a dark-skinned young man that was wearing the strangest outfit: black tennis shoes, red sweatpants, and a white shirt, all complemented by a green lab coat, which was revealed to us as he stood up while offering his right hand to the general, who shook it in an unmistakable gesture of friendship.**

"Sure, but I still think I should try to convince you to study at Atlas and go to Vale during the Vytal Tournament."

"Of course General and my answer will remain no. If I am to fulfill my mission. I must be where things will happen, and for this universe, that place is Beacon."

**The answer surprised the general; after all, until that moment, the young man had never said how important Beacon was to his plans, yet he continued.**

"Besides, I still have to visit Pietro and prepare some things before I leave for Patch. So, if you'll excuse me, General."

**And the young man let go of General Ironwood's hand, took his scroll, and started walking towards the exit of the lab, only to hear the general say.**

"Poncho, wait. What are you going to Patch for?"

"There's someone I need to see before I meet with Ozpin, James, besides, you need to get the Council's approval to renew the Atlesian Technology."

**And with that said, the so-called Poncho left the lab, ready to get on with what he had to do.**

_ -I love Mantle, it looks a lot like home, the buildings aren't big, and the atmosphere is... homey, and I find the climate quite pleasant, I think that's part of what attracts Pietro, well, besides escaping from stuffy Atlas.- _

**Poncho thought as he walked through the streets of the city of Mantle, the brown buildings showing the history of the ancient capital of the Kingdom of Mantle, noticing how the people despite not being as affluent as the Atlesians seemed to live better, yet when he reached his destination he couldn't help but greet a passer-by before entering.**

"Hello? Dr. Polendina, are you here?"

**Poncho asked as he entered the "clinic" where Pietro Polendina helps Mantle with their technology problems, basically by making and maintaining prostheses, seeing how the perfectly lit room had as decorations different models of robotic prosthetics in which the genius known as Pietro Polendina operated.**

"What? How? Who? Ah, it's you! Come on, come on, let's go!

**Said a voice with a warmth and quality that anyone would find in a grandfather. At the same time, the noise of mechanical servos announced the arrival of a Pietro Polendina. A dark-skinned, white-haired, affable-looking man was sitting on a chair with several robotic legs, which moved the man as he extended one arm to greet Poncho, who appropriately reacted.**

"And what brings you to Mantle today? Is it time already? And does James agree?"

**The doctor asked with almost impossible energy for someone in his condition.**

"Calm, professor, yes, it is time. As for James, he doesn't agree, but he knew that was my plan all along, as, for me, I came to have one last look at Project P. Doctor."

**Of course, those answers seemed to be what Pietro expected, as he moved to the back of the store, instructing Poncho to follow him, who did so until he reached an elevator, which they both boarded.**

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Thomas, Thomas, you've seen this world as much as I have. Your Variable Weapons System would be more than useful to the little lady."

**And the ringing of a bell marked the moment when Pietro Poledina and Alfonso Oogami arrived at the secret laboratory where the development of the mysterious Project P. was happening. A spacious room with a table in the center of it, on the table, Project P. had been covered. On the walls, multiple computers stood, all of them running, with several robotic arms hanging from the ceiling, inactive at the moment, but always ready to be used.**

"I see that the guests I brought have been busy. Dr. Light, Dr. Wily."

**Said Poncho as they met with the scientists who stopped arguing among themselves as they heard the newcomer's greeting, this at the same time that they both saw Pietro and Poncho.**

"Oh? It seems our benefactor has returned, Albert."

**Said a voice as Doctors Albert Wily and Thomas Light looked at Poncho and Dr. Polendina, which allowed them to see the two scientists. Thomas Light, the resident Santa Claus impersonator, was dressed in a white lab coat that covered his blue shirt and blue tie with white dots and the top of his reddish-brown pants. The brown shoes completed his outfit. Dr. Wily, on the other hand, wore his robe open, showing his black shirt and smooth red tie, his black pants, a belt with an engraved skull buckle, and brown moccasins that completed the outfit.**

  
  


**Dr. Thomas Light**

| 

****

**Dr. Albert Wily**  
  
---|---  
  
"Well, Dr. Light, I just came to check out Project P. one last time, since it's time for the next part of my little intrigue to begin, ask Dr. Wily, I'm sure he knows how this works."

**Said the brunet young man known as Poncho as he looked at Project P.'s resting place, of course, invoking Dr. Wily's name had the expected result and the good doctor said.**

"Ah yes, intrigue is good for the soul, but before you two so boldly interrupted us, I was trying to convince Thomas to add his Variable Weapons System, as it could benefit Project P. enormously."

"And, seeing that the girl has a pretty good mind for it, I was saying we could add Albert's Double Gear System."

**Said Dr. Light as he looked at his colleague turned enemy turned colleague again for a moment before the hitherto silent Dr. Polendina told in a friendly voice.**

"Come, come, gentlemen, I am eternally grateful for your help in finishing Penny, but I would not wish to impose, as you have proved to be brilliant engineers; besides, Penny should be more than a war machine."

"And I agree, Doctor Polendina, but I agree with Albert that we must give the little lady every advantage possible."

**That was Dr. Light's response, his frank and genial demeanor shining through as he smiled at his colleagues before resuming.**

"That's why I suggested adding Albert's Double Gear System instead of my Variable Weapons System; after all, Alfonso's Artificial Soul System paired with the Self-Choice System will ensure proper use of the Double Gear System. Besides, didn't you say you wanted her to be more like your Hunters and Huntresses than the Military Robots Atlas has been developing so far, Pietro?"

**And while Thomas was talking Poncho moved to one of the computers, where a screen showed the status of the artificial soul that would enhance the aura and semblance of the gynoid that rested in the center of the room, noting how the soul was acclimating to the new body beyond expectations.**

"For all its worth, our work will ensure that this Penny turns out to be far superior to the one I once knew. But anyway, if I may make a suggestion, why don't we add both the double-gear and the variable-weapon systems? By modifying the latter a bit, after all, we are making a Penny Polendina, not a Mega Woman, right?"

**Which made Pietro remember a little bit, to the times the original team was starting to work on Project P., how Arthur threatened to destroy them all, driving many away, really worried about the consequences of challenging the Arthur Watts, the man who single-handedly created the necessary systems for Atlas, only for the young man who introduced himself as Alfonso "Poncho" Oogami, who brought with him both Thomas Light and Albert Wily, and the three of them joined the project, teaching the rest of the team many, many things. Still, the most important ones only Pietro himself learned, like the origins of the kind older men who helped Pietro and his team to create the perfect daughter for him and the first Artificial Huntress.**

"If I may... What exactly is the Variable Weapons System?"

**It was Pietro's question, which was, surprisingly, answered by Albert, who said.**

"Well, you already know the story between Albert and me back home, how I can be considered a criminal, well, the Variable Weapon System is something that Thomas developed to counteract my reprogramming of his work robots. His robots are usually single-focused, which means they have a strength and a weakness, the Variable Weapon System allows his super fighting robot to copy the powers of the defeated Robot Masters as usually, one's strength is another's weakness.

"Of course, implementing the VWS as is might be simply impossible, after all, Penny will probably be fighting either Grimm or humans, so there's no weapon data that Penny can copy, so I'll suggest doing something a little different: Penny could record the fighting style of any hunter or huntress she sees, and then we could use some method to replicate their weapons instantly so that Penny would become a one-huntress army."

**Poncho said next, as the foreign scientists rubbed their chins - Thomas rubbing his magnificent Santa's beard - before he said.**

"Wouldn't the cost of energy be extremely prohibitive for that proposal of yours, Poncho?"

"I'm well aware Dr. Light I would estimate that, depending on the method we use, the cost for Penny to use her VWS would be at least three times the cost per shot that Rock has using his own VWS."

**Upon hearing this, Dr. Light's eyes could not help but open in surprise, that cost of energy was unheard of, yet Poncho continued to say**

"And let's not add the costs of using it with the Double Gear System, but if the data I have is accurate, I am sure that her artificial soul and power core could effectively use it as a last resort or ultimate attack, but in the end, the choice is yours, Dr. Polendina."

"OK, we've all offered our ideas, in the end, it's up to you Pietro, my friend, I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

"Well, I have nothing to add, so what will you do, Pietro Polendina?"

**These were the last words of the three scientists, who looked expectantly at the man in the mechanical chair, who only said.**

"Yes, let's do it. Let's add both systems and finish the building phase."

* * *

**_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_ **

* * *

******After finishing the final wiring, one of the doctors closed a hidden panel in the belly of the gynoid that was Penny Polendina, completing the installation of the last systems that would help the creation of Dr. Pietro Polendina to become one of the most powerful huntresses in history.**

"Well, with that, we have finished our part in the birth of Miss Polendina."

**It was Dr. Light's statement that caused Dr. Wily to look at the other three men with suspicion, and say bitterly.**

"Well, we're done here. Now take me to my Wily Capsule and send me back home!"

"Oh, Albert..."

**It was Dr. Light's lament as he saw his former friend look menacingly at the youngest of the quartet, demanding his release, that Poncho in turn said.**

"That was our agreement, Doctor. You help us, and I send you back to your universe. Now, if you will walk this way..."

**Then, without any warning, a new voice said.**

"Sa-lu-tations!"

**Which made all four men look at the table, Poncho smiling for a moment before reminding Doctors Light and Wily that it was time to leave, so all three left after smiling at the young lady.**

* * *

**_Aboard a Bullhead high above Forever Fall Forest, a couple of days later._ **

* * *

"Are you sure about this, boss? I mean, we're 5,000 miles off the ground, and you want to parachute out? I'm not just talking about the height of the jump, and we also have to consider that we don't know if there are any stray Grimm in your path."

**Said the Bullhead's pilot as he looked back for a moment, looking at his employer and only passenger. Alfonso "Poncho" Oogami was as strange a person as he was as a pilot, after all, for a faunus to obtain a pilot's license in Atlas would be almost a miracle. Yet, he could do it thanks to his now boss’ intervention; he was allowed to take the exam for the license, which he naturally passed with honors, even so, the brown man dressed in the green and crimson tuxedo and with a light brown backpack only looked at him while he said casually.**

"Don't worry, I can't create enough negative emotions to attract any Grimm, and my landing strategos is perfect, so there's nothing to worry about, you just make sure my luggage gets to my hotel room in Vale on time, I'll reach the city by train."

**And the man simply jumped off the Bullhead, swooping down at high speed, the wind whipping his body violently, yet it didn't affect him at all.**

"WAHOO!"

**Meanwhile, Adam was in the flatcar where Blake had left him, which finally stopped, then Adam heard a sound coming and then watched in disbelief as a human fell from the sky, reaching speeds far beyond anything he had ever seen.**

"Whu what? Did I miss the show? Oh, shit!"

**As the human looked at the train heading towards Vale, Adam smiled cruelly, slowly pulling Wilt out of Blush before hurling himself at the unsuspecting victim who had come before him.**

"Oh, well, I guess I should be going."

**Said the human before, without warning, the human turned, and a bright light covered his chest and abdomen for a moment.**

"KLANG!"

**The sound of two metals colliding rang and Adam could see a circular shield blocking Wilt. Yet, strangely Adam could not feel the familiar sensation of its semblance attracting the damage and converting it to store it as energy within Wilt, also noting that whatever momentum Wilt had had was stopped once it hit the shield, only moving when the human pushed it away, the shield itself showing no damage.**

"Now, now, didn't your mother teach you that attacking others without provocation is wrong?"

**Said the human as he turned around to avoid the point-blank shots that Adam made with Blush once Wilt was pulled away, of course, Adam grunted in anger.**

"You're a human! That in itself is just cause!"

**And again, he lunged at the human, slashing wildly without caring that his semblance didn't seem to work on him, while the human simply blocked and withstood using the strange shield.**

"WOW! That's so racist it's almost funny; on the other hand, the truth is I shouldn't expect anything more from the Blood-Soaked Bull of the White Fang."

"Oh? So my reputation precedes me? Oh well, I suppose I should expect nothing less from one of the faunus slavers of Atlas."

**Adam snarled as he continued to slash, the human moving its shield to block each of Adam's blows, that is, until the human went on the offensive, pushing it forward once it stopped Adam's last clash, forcing the Blood-Soaked Bull to retreat.**

"You're the most annoying thing I've ever met, you know? It's one thing to fight for the rights of the faunus..."

**Said the human as he used his shield to push Wilt away, leaving Adam ready to take a punch in the chest.**

"... But it is quite another to trample on such faunus in a crude, sordid, classless bid for world domination."

**Said the human as he lunged back at the bull in a display of pure speed, causing Adam to be surprised as he tried to block his flurry of punches and kicks.**

"Who are you? No human can be that fast!"

**Shouted Adam as he barely blocked the assault of the elegantly - if tastelessly - dressed human until he found a hole in his offensive defense, shooting at his midsection, which threw him backward, giving Adam a precious window of space to regroup, yet the human just slipped through intact.**

"Okay, you're a gun savant, we get it... That wasn't nice."

**Mocked the human as he jumped up, which for Adam was a great opportunity to finally get rid of him, noticing that the torment he had just undergone barely filled Wilt, so he moved on to finish off the human.**

"Shield Slash!"

**Shouted the human as he threw his shield in a diagonal arc towards Adam, who just tilted his head, making it miss.**

"Oh shit!"

**Was all the human could say as he curled up as much as he could, the tip of Wilt seemingly cutting through the air; yet with the power in it, the human was thrown back violently, pulling away from Adam while the shield bounced off the edge of the rig and hit the blood-soaked bull in the back of the head, knocking the faunus out instantly as the shield faded away in a shower of green, white and red sparkles as it fell to the ground.**

* * *

**_The Island of Patch, Kingdom of Vale. Two days later._ **

* * *

**Under the light of Remnant's shattered moon, even the calm of a forest could be dangerous, the creatures of Grimm made sure of that. That knowledge was something that even an outsider like Poncho Rodriguez, the Zen no Ban'nin, The Guardian of Everything, knew.**

_ -Mmm… I feel I shouldn’t be here, yet I need to do this.- _

**Which is why he was in the forest near the small village of Patch, on the hill known as Summer's Hill, where the sounds of combat broke the calm as a red tempest finished with seemingly endless waves of the creations of Remnant's god of darkness, that's what Poncho saw as Ruby Rose flaunted her skills.**

_ -It's even more impressive to see her live. - _

**The young man thought as he watched the various Grimms circulate the young woman, at least until a trio decided to attack, only to fall to the ground and vanish while the young woman disappeared in a storm of rose petals. This confused some of the beasts, yet the young woman wasted no time, as at the moment she reappeared, she was already moving one hand back and pulled out a strange box; of course, this box was nothing more than Crescent Rose, her weapon. With near-world-class skill, Ruby Rose shot at the Grimm, eliminating at least five of them before switching Crescent Rose on to a scythe.**

**Of course, the Grimm recovered after watching the prey counter-attack only to have her decapitate every Grimm that dared to come within range, only to move away to take advantage of every mode of her weapon, quickly destroying the Grimm in a graceful yet effective manner. Finally, the young woman disappeared in a shower of rose petals, completely missing out on how Poncho killed a Grimm that had stalked him simply by punching backward.**

"All right, let's do this."

**Said the young man as he stepped out into the clearing, standing in front of the grave of the leader of Team STRQ, extending his right arm and pointing at the tomb he said in a soft but clear voice.**

"Allowed to manifest."

**And, surprisingly, an emerald-colored ethereal glow covered the clearing, manifesting itself in a mist, which moved to form a figure, with delicate yet youthful features. Short hair, topped by a pair of pigtails on either side of the woman’s head, the young woman continued to form from the ghostly essence, creating a perfectly proportioned body encased in a conservative dress and a white hood. So Summer Rose lived again, at least as a ghost, yet Summer could not help but gasp as she opened her eyes.**

"What? How? Ah!"

**And the ghost of Summer Rose turned wildly, trying to make sense of her new sense of life, stopping once her eyes fell on the figure of the young man smiling at her.**

"Hello, Summer Rose, leader of Team STRQ, mother of Ruby Rose, slayer of Grimm."

**To which Summer Rose kept looking at the strange young man, who just kept smiling at her, which was a bit disconcerting.**

"W... who are you?"

**Asked the ghost of the leader of Team STRQ, the young man just gave her a card, which to Summer's surprise, she was able to take and read.**

"Huh. Great Balancer? What does that mean?"

"Just that. My job and duty are to maintain a certain balance in Creation."

**To which Summer just raised her head, showing how tears of sadness threatened to escape her eyes, before saying.**

"S... So I failed?"

**And Poncho looked at her smiling as a gust of wind blew past, making his clothes move, which made Summer finally look at him carefully, noticing the horrible contrast of his clothes, white shirt under a green vest, red sweatpants and black sneakers, a pair of blue biker gloves completed the crime against fashion that was his outfit.**

"Unfortunately. If it's any consolation your family has prospered, Ruby seems to be a mighty young woman for her age."

**To which Summer only saw him in disbelief, completely upset before saying.**

"But I didn't want Ruby and Yang to become huntresses. Tai and I talked about it many times after the team split up!"

**At this, Poncho just floated over to Summer and raised her chin, as Summer sadly hunched over, as he said.**

"Ruby and Yang will go to Beacon, and become huntresses; they will follow in their parents' footsteps, and defeat Salem. That is what will happen. That's what will restore balance to this world; The World of Bloody Evolution."

**To this, Summer Rose could only gasp, it was a ridiculous idea to think that a simple pair of girls, her daughters, would defeat the Queen of the Grimm, but the young man in front of her had said it, and worse, said it with a straight face, yet the young man continued.**

"Now, I can see that you're surprised by this revelation, but it's the truth; in fact, they're one of the main reasons I had to come here."

**Of course, this wasn't enough to calm Summer Rose's ghost, after all, the last thing she wanted was for both Yang and Ruby to become huntresses, and now this... this stranger... this stranger who claimed to be a balancing force for the universe came to tell her that her precious daughters would do just that! Still, he kept going.**

"Please calm down."

"BUT HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! The last thing I wanted was for Yang and Ruby to get involved in Professor Ozpin's little war! And now you bring me back to life and tell me my girls will become the last thing I ever wanted them to be!"

**Shrieked Summer Rose before sobbing sadly, yet the young man approached and stroked her spectral left shoulder in a comforting manner, lulling her as he did so.**

"I know it's probably not much, but you have my word that your daughters will not suffer great tragedy while under my protection, and I assure you: They will be victorious."

**And, after snorting in an unfeminine manner, Summer Rose looked at him and said hopefully.**

"You promise? My precious little girls will not suffer?"

**And the boy looked at her, noticing how pretty she was, yes, even with a runny nose and puffy eyes before saying.**

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

**And, to Summer Rose's eternal surprise, she could see a faint glimmer of Rainbow Magic covering them both. In that instant, she knew: She knew her daughters were protected, that no matter what the Queen of the Grimm tried, Yang and Ruby would not suffer, for the greatest of shields covered them, so the ghostly mom looked at him, moving to wipe her face as she begged in a trembling voice.**

"W... What about me? Will I live forever as a ghost? Unable to meet my loved ones in the great distance?"

**And his warm smile made her smile, though he said.**

"Fortunately not, I can sense how the magic is already unraveling, as the magic of this world was severely damaged when the God of Darkness left, breaking the moon in the process, I will say you have at most 24 hours before you go back to the Aether."

**And Summer Rose smiled, glad that this rexurrection would be temporary, saying.**

"So... could I...?"

"Yes, you could, but I'd like to ask you not to visit either Yang or Ruby. After all, death is supposed to be permanent, right? Now don't be sad, you could visit Tai, or visit Qrow, you could even hunt Raven in Anima! Please don't look for the girls, I know it's painful, but please don't try to talk to them."

**And to this, Summer Rose pouted, but in the end, she accepted his request.**

"Well, I must leave you now, dear, I have to be at a club soon."

**And she left, leaving the ghost of Summer Rose floating there.**

* * *

**Junior's Bar, City of Vale. At night.**

* * *

**As he entered the elegant establishment that was Junior's Bar, a smile came over the young man's face. after the annoying encounter with the Blood-soaked Bull of the White Fang, he was more than sure a good session of relaxation was necessary, so, after touring the gaming centers of the city of Vale filled with games of skill and combat, and taking advantage of the fact that hadn't had anything to drink that month, decided to go to Junior's and get himself one.**

"And who might you be?"

**Asked the bear of a man next to the bar, his crimson glasses seemingly piercing into the soul of the potential customer, but before the young man could answer, another man barged in quite rudely.**

"Junior, my friend! I was wondering if we could have a little chat."

**It was the man's greeting, and both the bear of a man and the young man looked at him, the young man snarling ominously.**

"You mind? You’re in the way, you hack. And tell that **** of yours that her illusion is annoying."

**Sadly for the world, Roman Torchwick was anything but dumb, so, as the sound of glass breaking rang for a moment, the master thief looked at the boy and said.**

"Yeah, sure, kid, but hurry up, we adults need to talk shop."

**And as Roman moved to let the young man answer Junior, which he did before going to order a drink, the young lady who was Miss Neopolitan glared with disdain, her pink and brown hair slightly swaying as she did so. Her mouth, which often showed either no expression or a peaceful smile as she disposed of whoever Roman wanted out, offered a furious frown, but the boy paid no attention to her as he nodded and waved to a couple of girls standing by the bar.**

"Beer, clear, nothing else."

**Said the young man after seeing the girls scowl and sneer at him, slipping a blank piece of paper and a card full of Lien to the bartender, who saw it as a valid ID, so he brought the requested drink to the bar and gave it to the young man before returning both cards, which the young man pocketed before taking his drink and going to one of the empty tables, leaving the master thief and the informer to their business as he passed by, not without first looking at the revealed Neopolitan, to whom he winked and stuck out his tongue, irritating the pretty little henchwoman, who snorted as she crossed her arms under her small breasts, quickly turning her head in disgust before letting her semblance vanish her from the world again.**

"Full of sunshine that boy, right, Junior?"

**It was the last thing the young man heard from Roman, but whatever the thief was doing wasn't something the young man was concerned about, so he sat down in a chair, put his drink on the little table next to it, and began to nurse it, watching the club yet avoiding Junior and the thief talking a little before they parted, Neo walking unseen behind the thief as Junior joined the girls in the bar, clearly upset.**

"Mmm... This place isn't so bad; I have to remember to come back next month, maybe I should invite Feno to come even if it's just to see if the beer here is actually good."

**Murmured the young man as the blondest of the blondes confidently strode forward. Her long blond hair, almost like a lion's mane, softly moved as she walked towards the bar, causing the young man to whistle, which fortunately wasn't heard thanks to the music that had been playing. Yet, the immense willpower of the blonde made a ring that he was wearing hidden manifest with a soft emerald glow as he saw the scene unfolding before him: Junior talking to the girl for a few moments, only to see Junior get maltreated by the storm that was Yang Xiao-Long, only for her to be confronted by his thugs later.**

"Oh? Is the show starting?"

**The young man practically screamed as an emerald sphere covered his table and moments later one of Junior's men crashed into the shield, falling unconscious yet alive, however, Yang kept punching and kicking any newcomers, even the DJ joined in the action before the club's bouncers arrived to face the blonde bombshell.**

"Melanie, who is this girl?"

**Asked one of the bouncers as Yang threw the DJ to the main floor, the one with short black bob hair with straight bangs and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup, she was wearing a red strapless dress printed with newspaper articles; The dress had layers made of black and dark red lace-like tulle that hung lower than the dress, with an off-center ribbon belt around the waist. She wore a pair of red thigh-high boots with black heels and soles along with white lace detail. Two silver chains ran from the back of the shoes connected to a layer of armor on the front of them. She wore black lace stockings that peeked over her boots, accompanied by black garters that supposedly connected with her underwear. On her arms, she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves at forearm level with a red lining around the tips of her fingers, with a newspaper design similar to that of her dress that ran from the back of her hands to her forearms with a light brown fringe decoration that peeked out from the ends. Her weapons were on her gloves, and her accessories included a large, long red wing-shaped feather and two short white feathers over her left ear, and a short black fur coat held up by four chains of beads with a white gem in the center.**

"I dunno Militia, but we should teach her a lesson. "

**Replied the one with long black hair with a straight fringe that covered her pale green eyebrows and eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a strapless white dress that graduated to cyan towards the skirt; she had a feathered tulle with cyan-colored layers that hung longer than her dress and a small bow in the central upper part of the dress, she wore a pair of high white boots with red lace details. Melanie's blades were on the back of them, apparently connected to the heels. Twin silver chains ran from the end of the shoes connecting to a layer of armor in the front of them and cyan stockings under her shoes with lace trims that peeked over them and garters that supposedly connected to her underwear. Just like the other young woman, she wore a pair of white gloves at the forearm level with cyan lace that went from her wrist to her forearm, accompanied by a silver bracelet on her left forearm. As for accessories, she wore a white belt around her waist with twin silver chains on the front with a cyan gem in the center, while a pair of cyan-colored feathered wings extended from behind, a white flower-shaped hairpin over her left ear, a white-feathered scarf with two short red feathers surrounding a long cyan feather on the left side with a silver pauldron on her left shoulder.**

"Mmmm? This is it; the Myne event is coming..."

**Said the young man as Yang emptied her gloves and skillfully reloaded, jumping to shoot the twins, who backed up, zigzagged, and swayed to avoid the fire dust shots from them, using the blades on their wrists in the case of Militia and on their feet in the case of Melanie as they led the fight to close quarters.**

"Mmm... the red one doesn't seem as fast as Logan, but she's close."

**Said the young man, more to himself as he noticed how Yang seemed to have a lot more trouble dealing with Melanie, as she had given her several good kicks, Something Yang seemed to see too as he got rid of Melanie with a dust-driven punch before eliminating Militia with four well-placed dust shots that threw the red bouncer through a column, knocking her out before throwing herself at the fallen Melanie, forcing her to fight hand-to-hand before Melanie finally managed to push her off.**

"Oh? Now, this is a breakthrough. Their teamwork was annoying."

**Of course, Melanie decided to press her "advantage," though Yang did not fall for her feints and quickly blocked her kicks with her gloves until she managed to push the white bouncer, grab her by her right arm, spin her and finish her off with a downward kick, finishing off the twin bouncers as the club went dark.**

"You're gonna pay for that."

**As a spotlight illuminated, revealing that Junior was the one who said that as he walked forward with a massive bazooka, which he used to fire several shots at Yang, who only dodged or countered with her gloves, yet Junior had switched his bazooka to a mace, which he used to give Yang three good hits before hitting her through a glass display, which only seemed to please Yang, as her hair shone like gold and, after striking her fists, rushed at Junior, dodging and swinging quickly to avoid the latter's attacks as she hit him until she sent him tumbling to the far side of the club with his bazooka mace broken, but worse still: with a lock of Yang's hair in his other hand!**

"Whelp! He's dead."

**Of course, this event seemed to open the gates of Hell, as after banging her fists together and splitting them violently, Yang darted at Junior, ready to crush him in one blow, golden energy filling the club as she moved. As she hit Junior, it exploded as she threw him out the main window, knocking him unconscious.**

"Hey, blonde..."

**Said the young man as Yang looked at the only table that survived her rampage intact, the young man sitting there drinking what was left of his beer as he said.**

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?"

**To which Yang just shrugged and walked out of the destroyed club, the young man leaving shortly after that.**

**This is how our hero's latest adventure began, At the time, he was unaware that this would be his last adventure before everything he knew was changed into an event that would claim trillions of lives, including his own.**

  
  



	2. The Purple Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer for the Second member of Team PAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after several mistakes, the text of Chapter 2 has the new version uploaded already

_ The expectations imposed on one, whether by oneself or by others, can bend and almost break anyone, only those who can rise above those expectations are worthy of being in control of everything. _

"Again!"

**It was heard in a luxurious room of a certain house in the upper-class neighborhood of the city of Mistral, said voice came from the imperious presence standing at the top of a staircase, which allowed her to observe the entire room below her, where she is found a solitary figure, breathing softly as eight people lay scattered around her**

**All four men and four women were older than the young woman in front of them, with marks of their experience as active hunters and huntresses should be, yet here they were, lying in defeat before this long-haired girl as another four persons stood on the sidelines, unmoving despite the order the older woman above them had issued, yet the young woman surprised everyone by saying.**

"Mother?"

**But let us meet this young woman. Her long pink-white hair falling beyond her back, her fair, almost white skin glistening with unseen sweat as she looked upwards to the old woman with her dark green eyes, or at least with her right one since a sidebang of her hair covered the left one, a small nose and crimson lips completed her lovely face, doing her utmost to keep an air of calm composure despite the effort that was the battle, as each of the Huntsmen and Huntresses had been very skilled, her body aching as she moved, yet she glanced at the Battlefield, finding a couple of the huntsmen lying face down, as one of them fainted as her last attack broke his aura and the other after she stomped on his head in with the same result.**

**Of course, the girl winced once she had to move again to look more at her handiwork: a Huntress was leaning against one of the columns, which was cracked from when she impacted it, and scan inches away from her another huntsman lay, this one face up with clear signs of the fire dust she had immolated him with.**

**Another huntress was laying on a small iceberg face down, her outfit showing the cuts and scrapes caused by their duel as two other Huntsmen, a man, and a woman was leaning against another mini iceberg, their bodies pristine as the lightning dust that had been used to render them unconscious left nary a mark.**

**Finally, the last huntress lay face down over the first steps of the staircase leading towards where the Lady was, one of the marble spheres that decorated its railing destroyed once the lean huntress hit it face first, knocking her out, then a voice from the group on the sidelines said.**

"With all due respect my lady, I believe the little lady should rest now, after all, she has single-handedly beaten not one but two huntsmen teams on her own."

**And both old and young woman looked at the man, his tanned skin and silver hair covered in the crimson and black full armor and sporting a massive ax as his weapon looked back, his will wasn't cowed by the woman at all, yet the so-called mother answered.**

"Silence! You are paid to train my daughter in the art of huntsmanship, nothing more, nothing else! Now, regarding you, young woman, your performance was disgraceful! you were slow, you were sloppy, you were subpar"

"Well, Mother, I agree with Sir Vester, after all, do you think that were I to keep going, my performance would improve? After all, the training he has so graciously provided suggests otherwise, and I must remind you that I am a proud daughter of the House Spyros, and as such am aware of my limits and shortcomings."

**Replied the young woman after she nodded to sir Vester, a gesture that was reciprocated by not him but his whole team, who had moved to help their fellow huntsmen and huntresses up after their defeat, so the huntsman that was Sir Vester said.**

"Young Lady Aria is correct, the only moment one as a hunter should fight when tired is while fighting the Grimm themselves, but only as a last resource.."

"Do you have any idea who are you talking to? I am Lady Aureo Spyros! The blood of the last King of Mistral flows inside me! My ancestors helped create him! You owe me your absolute obedience!"

**To this Aria just sighed, Her mother was getting harsher as the days rolled in, for the last heir of Spyros it was heartwarming if a bit tiresome, as she was certain her mother was a caring woman, yet Aria’s choice of Combat Academy had hurt the Lady, so she could only say gently as she smiled at Sir Vester.**

"You will have to forgive my Mother, sir Vester, she is but nervous as the day of my departure looms closer and closer, so she forgets that we are royalty no more, no matter how valid our claim is."

**And the knight nodded again, wholly convinced that the departure of the young Lady to Beacon was one of the many hits to the Mistralian pride, as he heard the daughter of House Nikos herself had chosen beacon instead of Mistral's own Haven Academy as well, which only proven the misstep that was choosing Leonardo Lionheart as its Headmaster.**

"Now Mother, I wish to retire, I am tired and need to rest, of course, we shall talk later, as for you all, I thank you for having patience with me for the last five years, I leave for Beacon willing and ready to prove the pride and superiority of the Mistralian Hunters and Huntresses to the foppish Valians there."

**Said Aria, placing her right fist on her chest and slightly bowing to the twelve men and women that had been her teachers and sparring partners on her quest of Martial prowess before gently walking to the nearest exit, ready and willing to rest after the extenuating affair.**

"Ugh! That Godsforsaken Mother of mine will be the death of me!"

**Shouted Aria once she entered her room, plopping on her bed in an unladylike manner, which brought several maids to attend the young Mistress of the house.**

"Are you fine, Mistress?"

**Said one of the maids once Aria stood up so they could undress her to change into more proper clothes, yet Aria said.**

"Of course Fleur dear, It's just that Mother is becoming harder and harder to deal with, she seems to be forgetting her place."

"I am sure the Mistress has but Mistral's best interests in mind, yet as a mother can't but feel sad as she'll lose one of her daughters, or so my mother says, Mistress."

**Said the maid we now know as Fleur as she adjusted her Mistress' elegant dress. She was a gorgeous young woman, with shoulder-length brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, a small nose, and crimson lips, all framed by a heart-shaped face.**

**She, like the rest of her servant sisters, wore a short black dress that fitted each of her incipient curves, covering up to a mere inch below her thighs with a petticoat covering her bottom, black stockings covering up to half of her thighs, and comfortable black boots.**

"Still, I feel bad for leaving you all alone with Mother, especially knowing how she is behaving."

**Unfortunately, before Fleur could reply, the doors to the room were flung open and the commanding presence of the Mistress of the House advanced saying.**

"Leave!"

**At the order of the lady of the house, Fleur and the rest of the maids stopped confused for a moment, Fleur herself seeing Miss Aria, who only gave her the slightest assent, pointing out that she approved of her mother's order, which made the maids leave the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.**

"What happened in the Arena, Aria?"

**Said the lady, her face, still beautiful despite her age, her blue eyes shining as she saw the young lady sitting in front of her dressing table, her long gray hair perfectly arranged, her nose slightly tilted upwards and her mouth showing a grimace of discontent.**

"Well, Mother, I trained before you, easily defeating not one, but two professionally trained teams of huntsmen, only for you to, arrogantly, want me to continue despite my more than evident tiredness. Of course, Sir Vester saw the temerity of your order and ignored it, so I decided to do the same".

**Aria replied, not bothering to get up but showing that she was not intimidated by her Mother before continuing.**

"But why don't you take a seat, obviously we need to discuss several things.

**So, the lady decided to sit in a nearby chair, looking at her daughter, who turned around so she could continue to look at her comfortably.**

"You should not contravene my orders, Aria, that only makes the servants think themselves above their station.

"Well, Mother, I think this is the problem; seemingly you already see yourself as the Queen Of Mistral when we just started our path to the throne, and most importantly, you seem to have forgotten the right way to rule".

**Seemingly, this answer physically hurt the Lady, who just saw her daughter furious, a hand covering her mouth and the gasp of disbelief, said daughter crossing her arms in a clear sign of disappointment.**

"How dare you, you insolent child!"

"I dare, mother because it is our duty to ascend to the Mistral Throne again, or do you think that someone else is more deserving of such honor? Do you think that the Nikos are? The house Thrax, the Rutilans?"

**Roared the young woman, seeing her mother who only saw her back, fury covered her eyes since the little insolent girl insinuated that those inferior houses were equal to the noble house Spyros, yet Aria continued.**

"House Nikos has only martial power, House Thrax has only political power, and House Rutilan has only a Young Master in love with Atlas, if we are going to turn House Spyros into the reigning house we require both powers, that is why I will enter Beacon, I will bring martial power to the house and you will serve me as an advisor, giving our house the political power required to dismiss the steward, dissolve the council, and become the Queen of Mistral".

**This somehow calmed Mrs. Aureo, who saw her daughter with a smile before saying almost in a whisper.**

"Is it bad that I fear for your life, my dear Aria? Your sisters are still children, and they adore you. Do you think I can bear their discontent because their dear older sister seems to want to abandon them?

**This surprised Aria, who only smiled and said.**

"I will miss you all too, Mother, but aren't you Aureo Spyros, widow of Ryth Spyros, one of the heroes of the Faunus wars? I expected more from a woman of the Spyros household, especially from my mother. I'll talk to them, but I don't need your pain to make life in the house harder for all. Now please leave, I must finish changing to deal with my little sisters, and the trip to Vale is early tomorrow."

**And the lady who was Aureo Spyros got up and left her eldest daughter's room, a smile on her lips knowing that she knew what was expected of her and was ready to meet those expectations.**


End file.
